imperialistycznafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Era Stworzenia
Era Stworzenia – pierwsza era, podczas której dwóch tytanów stworzyło cały wszechświat. Początkowo uważano, że świat został stworzony przez Tarpana – mrocznego demona, co było kłamstwem, gdyż wszystko stworzyła Pani Basia, wraz z Niedźwiedziem. Doszło w niej również do tzw. Wielkiej Burzy i wybuchu wszechświata. Wybuch przeżyli tylko Pani Basia, Pulchny Niedźwiedź i Lookas. Wersja tarpańska (zakłamana i bluźniercza) Demon Tarpan zakłamał całą historię stworzenia świata. Wmawiał on wszystkim ludziom, że to on stworzył wszechświat. Do jego kłamstw należało również twierdzenie, iż Kolega Ignacy jest tytanem (tak naprawdę jest on tylko doradcą Niedźwiedzia). Działania te miały na celu skłócenie ze sobą Imperialistów i Etniczników, a następnie ich łatwe zniszczenie. Tak wygląda fałszywa wersja: Powstanie Tarpana Na początku nie było nic, a z nicości wyłonił się Tarpan. Stworzył on istoty na swoje podobieństwo - niedźwiedzie (Bulrathi). Rzekł do nich: Wy będziecie strażnikami miłości, wy bowiem jesteście tymi, którzy zostali wybrani. Jego stworzenia odrzekły: Okej. Tarpan kontynuował swoją przemowę: Będziecie zaludniać planety, które stworzę z grzywy mojej, lecz pamiętajcie, że kto grzeszyć będzie, do piekła trafi, które z kopyt moich wytworzę. Piekło to będzie pełne kucyków i innych złych istot, które po wsze czasy cierpieć będą katusze. To powiedziawszy, wielki Tarpan zniknął, a niedźwiedzie zaczęły pracować, a gdzie pracowały, robota była, więc i pieniądze były, społeczeństwo było, socjalu nie było. Niestety, niektóre niedźwiedzie zaczęły zgłębiać wiedzę z piekieł i niszczyć dzieło Tarpana. Wielki Tarpan wielce się zasmucił, gdyż wielki był. Nie chciał niszczyć swoich dzieci, więc postanowił się poświęcić, a swym ostatnim oddechem oczyścił swoje dzieci ze splugawienia, a te, które oczyścił, były czyste, no chyba, że ktoś umarł, to wtedy nie żył. Po oczyszczeniu powstały nowe rasy Klaconi i Mrrshanie , zaczęły się tworzyć religie. Niektóre kontynuowały dzieło Tarpana, a inne postanowiły je niszczyć. Trzej tytani Podczas wojny bulrathiańsko-mrrshańskiej, we wszechświecie nastała ciemność. Imperium Bulrathi przestało istnieć. Jedynie Klackoni mogli cokolwiek ujrzeć, ale i tak niewiele. Po jakimś czasie z nicości wyłoniły się trzy istoty - tytani. Pierwszym i najpotężniejszym był Niedźwiedź, nazywany też Pulchnym, gdyż niesie dostatek. Był najwybitniejszym generałem armii bulrathiańskiej, który stał na czele wszystkich sił zbrojnych. Jego domeną jest walka, ale tylko i wyłącznie w celu zaprowadzenia miłości, radości i szczęścia. Jego atrybutem jest dyscyplina. Drugim był Ignacy. Jest nazywany Kolegą, gdyż to on nauczył twory Niedźwiedzia zrozumienia i zawsze był im przychylny. Jego domeną są handel i dyplomacja, a atrybutem merkantylizm. Trzecim tytanem, a w zasadzie tytanką, była pani Basia - władczyni paradoksu i światła. Początkowo współpracowała ona z Niedźwiedziem i Ignacym w tworzeniu świata, ale po czasie okazało się, że to ona była królową Mrrshan i Klackonów. Podstępem odebrała część mocy atrybutom tytanów przemieniając je w swój własny - eventy - po czym zbiegła do własnej krainy. Jest panią zła chaosu, spisków i pokrętności. Gdy tytani jeszcze współpracowali, Niedźwiedź postanowił stworzyć życie. Najpierw ulepił murzyna - co oznacza w języku tytanów nieudany. Gdy go zobaczył, ujrzał w nim jedną dobrą cechę (posturę) i odrzucił. Potem postanowił spróbować jeszcze raz. Niestety, znów mu się nie udało. Tak powstał Azjata, który również został odrzucony przez Niedźwiedzia. Później powstała kobieta (posłuszeństwo). Niedźwiedź stwierdził, że owoc jego mocy nie jest doskonały i jeszcze raz spróbował wytworzyć dobrą istotę. Tym razem powstał rudy (brzydki). Niedźwiedź wiedział, że jest już blisko celu, więc spróbował jeszcze raz. Tak powstał człowiek (dzieło idealne). W pewnym momencie Niedźwiedź pomyślał, że człowiek może być samotny. Sprowadził więc na świat rudego, by człowiek miał się z czego śmiać, kobietę, by mu służyła, Azjatę, by robił mu ubrania i murzyna, by pracował na jego ziemi. Prawdziwa wersja Bulrathi i Klackoni Na początku istniała tylko nicość. Z niej wyłoniły się dwa przepotężne istoty – tytani: Pani Basia i Pulchny Niedźwiedź. Pani Basia i Niedźwiedź współpracowali ze sobą w celu stworzenia świata, jednakże zostali ze sobą skłóceni przez Tarpana. Najpierw Pani Basia postanowiła stworzyć istoty z czystego światła – pierwszych Imperialistów. W taki sposób powstali Klackoni i Mrrshanie. Potem Niedźwiedź stworzył istoty na swoje podobieństwo - Bulrathi. Powstało również wiele różnych mutacji genetycznych, z których powstały inne rasy. Początkowo Imperialiści i Etnicznicy utrzymywali pozory sojuszu. Jednakże wpływy Tarpana doprowadziły do Wielkiej Burzy i wybuchu wielkiej wojny mrrshańsko-bulrathiańskiej, podczas której w tajemniczy sposób wszechświat wybuchł. Powstanie człowieka Po anomalii ponownie wyłoniła się dwójka tytanów. Zrozumieli, że są na siebie skazani, ale Tarpan wciąż mieszał w głowie Niedźwiedziowi. Jednak pewnego razu Pani Basia postanowiła stworzyć istoty, które zrozumieją jej ideę. Więc najpierw, stworzyła kontynent zwany Paradox (podczas gdy Niedźwiedź stworzył Populius). Żyły w niej istoty światłości, zwane Imperialistami, które wierzyły, że można zdobywać inne światy, sprzymierzając się z nimi. Swą siedzibę miały na pięknej planecie Paradox Prime, zwaną także Alegorr. Nad pięknymi lasami i łąkami wznosiły się gigantyczne miasta, w których wyznawana była Ideologia Światła. Mieszkańcy żyli w pokoju z otaczającą ich przyrodą. Nigdy nie dochodziło tu do wykroczeń, więc na planecie nie było nawet więzień. Pani Basia dumna z tego, co stworzyła, sama dbała o Imperialistów. Po tym nastała Era Paradoksu, gdzie tytani po raz pierwszy zmierzyli się w otwartej walce. Kategoria:Ery